Lebennin
Lebennin 'is a part of Gondor. It is generally safer than the normal Gondor because there are fewer Mordor Orcs and more Gondorians. Lebennin is a picturesque land, and is very similar to Gondor, except there are fewer fortresses and Orcs. There are a few more trees here, as well. This land is populated by Gondor soldiers and Lebennin levymen, who protect this land against the Orcs and foul creatures that spawn. It is called the "fair land of the five streams." Lebennin is located south of the White Mountains and east of the part of Gondor surrounding the hills. It connects to the ocean at its southern-most edge. The aforementioned five streams are the river Anduin, the Celos, the Sirith, the Serni, and the Gilraen. Upon entering the fiefdom of Lebennin, you gain the achievement '"Five Fair Streams". Sub-biomes Mouths of Anduin This is a large swampy area surrounding the mouths of the Great River, Anduin. The only structures that spawn here are ruined houses. Variants * Oak Scrubland: Normal Lebennin biome with small oak scrubs all over the ground. * Light Forest: A slightly forested variant of Lebennin. * Forest: A variant filled with trees of different types, but most are oak. * Dead Oak Forest: Lebennin with many leafless oak trees. * Forest Hills: A hilly variant of Lebennin with trees spawning everywhere, though there are not as many as in Lebennin. * Hills: A hilly variant of Lebennin. *Flowers - A version of Lebennin with an abundance of flowers. *Steppe - A very flat version of Lebennin. *Barren Steppe - A steppe, but with no trees. Structures generate here very commonly. *Mountain - A mountain that rises from the surrounding terrain. * Birch Forest - A forest dominated with Birch trees. * Beech Forest - A forest dominated with Beech trees. * Apple-Pear Orchard - An orchard containing Apple and Pear trees. Structures Fewer Gondorian structures spawn here than in the rest of Gondor. * Gondor Turrets- Tiny towers that spawn here that consist of an entry room and a cramped upper turret, which has a chest at the top. * Ruined Gondor Towers- Two floored-towers with battlements on the top. Includes a bed and Gondorian crafting table along with other useful items, such as a chest and an anvil. * Gondor Ruins- Scattered ruins of some unrecognizable structure. Some contain tombs below, where there are loot chests that summon a Gondor Ruins Wraith. * Gondor Obelisks- Slim tower with a beacon of Gondor on top. * Lebennin Watchtowers - Towers made of Stone Brick and Gondorian brick guarded by Gondorian soldiers and Lebennin Levymen, to guard the land of the Five Streams. Inside you will find some handy loot in chests, and in the top stands the great banner of Lebennin. * Lebennin Watchforts - Large towers made out of Gondorian brick and Stone (pillars and bricks), decorated with the banners of the land of Five Streams. Inside you will find a well-guarded rooms with loot. They are populated by Gondorian soldiers and Lebennin Levymen. At the third level there is a bridge which leads to a small tower where a beacon stands, guarded by 2 Tower Guards, and at top a Lebennin Levymaster spawns, from whom you can hire Lebennin Levymen. * Lebennin Forts - Forts made out of Gondorian Brick and decorated with Gondorian and Lebennin banners and stone bricks. Inside you find flower gardens as well as a smithy, soldiers house, and towers on the wall, all 3 filled with loot. Inside you find Lebennin Levymen, Gondorian Soldiers, and a Lebennin Levymaster. Mobs Gondorians aplenty spawn here. Mordor Orcs spawn at night, but they are a rarer occurrence than in the rest of Gondor. * Gondor Soldiers - Elite soldiers armed with Gondorian gear. They are armed and can ride a horse. * Gondor Archers - Elite soldiers with bows. * Lebennin Levyman - Levymen wearing Lebennin Gambesons; Leather Shoes and Leggings; and a leather, Gondorian or iron helmet, or no helmet at all. Their leather equipment can be dyed blue, light blue or grey, these untrained warriors take up weapons to protect their homeland. They can roam around the area or guard at the villages, towns and fortress of Lebennin. They are armed with swords (Bronze, Gondorian and Iron), axes and battle axes (Iron and Bronze), Pikes (Iron and Gondorian), or sometimes Hammers (Gondorian). * Lebennin Banner Bearer - Levymen who bear a banner. * Lebennin Levymaster - Can be found at Lebennin Watchforts and Forts, wears Gondorian armour. If you want to hire some Levymen this is the one to ask. * Mordor Orcs- Orcs of Mordor who are armed and ready to crush the free peoples. * Mordor Orc Archers- Mordor Orcs with bows. * Mordor Orc Bombardiers- Mordor Orcs with deadly Orc bombs. When the bomb is used, they will switch to a dagger. Mining All the normal ores spawn here, but in a layer beneath the dirt layer, and also in patches underground is Gondor rock, which is used in crafting Gondor bricks. Vegetation Lebennin, like Gondor, is mostly empty plains, but there are more trees here, although not by too much. Scattered groves and woodlands usally consist of broadleaf trees birch, oak, and beech. The uncommon maple tree and Almond tree also grows here. The grass is greener here due to the fertility brought by the water of the Anduin and the five streams in the land, and tall grass growth rate is average. Flower growth is average. Like all realms previously or currently occupied by the Númenoreans and their descendants, athelas grows in Lebennin. ---- Category:Biomes Category:Gondor Category:Good Category:Environment Category:Men Category:Lebennin Category:Subfactions Category:Fiefs of Gondor